Criminal and Villainous Organizations
Organized Crime * Black Light Tribe: Street gang led by Neon. * Burnley Town Massive Gang: A street gang which sided with the China White Triad. Carlton Duquesne's former gang. * China White Triad: Mob led by China White. * Cosa Nostra: Italian mafioso group in Gotham City, led by Carmine Falcone and Sal Maroni. ** Falcone Crime Family ** Maroni Crime Family * CRIME: Terrorist organization led by Bruno "Ugly" Mannheim. * Escobedo Cartel: Drug cartel. * False Face Society: Gang led by Roman Sionis. * Gotham City Sirens: Gang of three femme fatales: Catwoman, Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy (defunct after Selina's reform). * Hard Knocks: Gang led by Danny Brickwell. * The Hundred: Gang led by Tobias Whale. * The Irish: Mob led by Peyton Riley. * Jokerz (2027): Street Gang of Joker's followers. * Laugh Pack: Joker's gang. * Masterminds: Organization of Gotham's criminal masterminds. * Purple Dragons: Gang from Star City. * Red Hood Gang: Gang led by the Red Hood, it was defeated by Batman. * Sabatino Family: Mob, associated with Scarface. * Scarface Gang: Ventriloquist's independently operated organized crime syndicate. * Second Street Gang: Two-Face's criminal organization. * Shark Tank: Great White Shark's gang. * Sons of Batman: Motorcycle gang in Gotham. * Stavropoulos Mafia: Greek crime families under leadership of Maxie Zeus. * Tobacconists' Club: Mob led by Rupert Thorne. * Undercloud (2027): Hacker group created by Zhora Mercer, splinter cell from Anarky's movement. * Wonderland Gang: Mad Hatter's criminal organization, currently under command of Jaina Hudson. * Yakuza: Mob led by Eiko Hasigawa. Cults, Terrorists, & Other Criminal Groups * Abyssia: Vampiric cult. * The Cadre of the Immortal: Cult/terrorist organization worshiping Anti-Monitor. * Cult of the Blood Red Moon: Vampiric cult. * Cult of the Cold Flame: A dangerous cult wanting to corrupt the new Merlin. * Cult of Kobra: Cult/terrorist organization. * Cult of Days: Murder Cult created by fans of Paige Monroe's killings. * Dollmaker Family: Mathis family of psychopaths. * The Children of Arkham: Terrorist organization led by Lady Arkham. * Circus of Strange: Psychotic murder organization led by Professor Pyg. * The C-Listers: Group of lesser villains in Gotham led by Arthur Brown. * Court of Owls: Secret Society in Gotham City. * Covenant: A group of the Hawks' villains. * HIVE: Terrorist organization led by Queen Bee. ** Church of Blood: dangerous cult led by Brother Blood. * League of Assassins: Terrorist organization led by Ra's al Ghul. ** Assassins Three: A group of assassins under the League of Assassin's employ, personal guard to Talia al Ghul. ** Foot Clan: Branch of the League led by Shredder. ** Seven Men of Death: A team of assassins. * Legion of Doom: Super villain organization led by Vandal Savage with the goal of Justice League's destruction. * The Light: Secret Society with an unknown agenda. * Murder4Hire: Assassination company: Deathstroke, Bane, Deadshot and KGBeast. * Ninth Circle: Criminal brokerage group. * Norsefire Party: A political party ruling Great Britain. ** BTN: Great Britain's media network. ** The Ear: Surveillance and domestic intelligence authority. ** The Eye: External intelligence agency. ** The Hand: Enforcement authority and secret police. Their agents are called Fingermen. ** The Heart: Political leadership, overseeing the domestic programs, tax collection, and advising Sutler on appointments. ** Ministry of Questionable Works: Norsefire's cultural ministry, which takes everything deemed perverse. ** The Mouth: Propaganda arm of Norsefire and supervising entity over NTV and BTN. ** The Nose: Norsefire's Ministry of Investigation. ** NTV: Great Britain's media network. ** The Soul: The reorganized Church of England which sees to the ostensibly religious matters of the nation. * The Rogues: Career criminal gang in Central City. * Salvation Syndicate: Terrorist organization of Justice League knock offs. * Secret Six: Mercenaries for Hire. Alien and Dimensional Threats * Apokalypse: Planet ruled by Darkseid. ** Furious Females: An elite team of warriors from Apokalypse. ** Parademons: Apokalypse shocktroopers. * Daemonites: Alien invaders and infiltrators. Led by Helspont on Earth. * The Reach: Alien Empire * Seven Deadly Sins: Children of Trigon. * Sheeda: A renegade faction of the Fae. * Sinestro Corps: Galactic organization led by Thaal Sinestro. * Utrom: Aliens allied with Foot Clan. Links and References * Return to Earth-27 Organizations and Companies * Also see: ** Law Enforcement, Correctional Facilities, and Superhero Teams ** Companies and Businesses ** Universities and Institutes of Learning ** Organizations and Properties Category:Earth-27 Lore